<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This One goes out to the One I Love by non_potevamo_vincere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042036">This One goes out to the One I Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_potevamo_vincere/pseuds/non_potevamo_vincere'>non_potevamo_vincere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Gay Sex, Genderqueer, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_potevamo_vincere/pseuds/non_potevamo_vincere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Partendo dall'incontro post quarantena, un viaggio nel passato , fino alla loro prima volta. </p><p>"I ricordi sono solo fotografie sbiadite che ci aiutano a non impazzire. "</p><p>Come Lauro ed Edoardo affrontano l'amore e la distanza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis &amp; Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This One goes out to the One I Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao a tutti. Questa e' la mia prima ff. Non avrei mai pensato di pubblicarla e farla leggere ad altri. Spero non sia troppo forte. Tutto cio' che ho scritto NON vuole assolutamente mancare di rispetto ai protagonisti della storia. E' un'opera di fantasia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentiva la bocca asciutta, la lingua impastata, la testa gli girava piano mentre tutto attorno a lui era calore. Il sole filtrava prepotente da quelle serrande abbassate frettolosamente, i vetri chiusi con su impresse le impronte delle mani di Edoardo mentre gli si spingeva addosso. Dopo un sacco di tempo. Dopo quattro fottuti mesi.</p><p>Quella maledetta quarantena li aveva tenuti separati. Troppo per due come loro. Vivevano quasi in simbiosi la maggior parte dell'anno. Vivevano uno negli occhi dell'altro. Quello sguardo di solito sfuggente che Lauro aveva imparato a donargli... E' molto piu' difficile guardare negli occhi chi si ama che scopare. Lo aveva imparato a sue spese. Ma era stato il miglior insegnamento per lui. Dovevano coordinarsi nei live. Li' non c'era la possibilita' di usare la voce, cosi' avevano incominciato a far parlare gli occhi.</p><p>Ridevano gli occhi di Lauro, con il suo produttore appoggiato addosso che si destreggiava con la chitarra mentre si strusciava accovacciato su di lui a pochi centimetri dal suo sesso.       <br/>Era tutta scena. Lo chiede il pubblico. E se anche non lo chiede, noi glielo diamo lo stesso.<br/>Sul palco c'era una tensione primitiva difficile da spiegare. Tutte le inibizioni che Lauro teneva imprigionate nella perfetta e organizzata routine giornaliera, venivano spazzate via dal primo giro di chitarra e dal primo rullare di batteria.<br/>Essere sul palco gli dava sicurezza. La sicurezza di fare la cosa giusta al momento giusto. Stupire tutti era la risposta piu' semplice per lui. Che fosse una tutina di strass, un cappello da cowboy o un bacio, qualsiasi cosa avrebbe fatto parlare la gente.</p><p>Erano passati anni da quando Lauro vedeva girare per il quartiere quel tipo vestito strambo, con la cresta colorata, quasi punk. Non avevano niente in comune sto pischello coatto  e sto aspirante dj, ancora troppo timido per credere in se stesso. Ma il tempo per fortuna passa e fa incontrare le persone.</p><p>Cosi', finalmente, dopo la quarantena Edoardo non aveva perso neanche un'ora per organizzarsi e raggiungere il suo Lauro al famoso air b&amp;b romano. Era ormai rimasto da solo perche' il suo coinquilino aveva voluto raggiungere immediatamente la sua famiglia.<br/>Edo sarebbe arrivato con il treno delle cinque, Lauro aveva tutto il tempo di sistemare casa e farsi una doccia. Si sentiva agitato come un regazzino. Tutto questo tempo passato con se stesso gli era servito per produrre la sua arte, ma Cristo quanto gli era mancato il contatto umano.<br/>Non gli bastavano le telefonate fatte di nascosto, i messaggi in codice sulle storie di Instagram. Aveva un fottuto bisogno di lui, delle sue mani, del suo respiro addosso, della sua pelle, del suo sudore, del suo sesso.  </p><p>Lauro POV<br/>Guardai nervoso l'orologio... Le cinque e un quarto. Tra pochi minuti sara' qui e io non sono pronto. Le mani mi sudano come 'n adolescente al primo appuntamento. Me so' acchittato tutto, dopo mesi passati in pigiama o i leggins, quanno me dovevo sfoga' e prennevo a pugni er sacco. In frigo ce sta na bottiglia de vodka , come quelle che bevevamo d'estate durante le nostre scorribande.</p><p>Lauro risistemo' i cuscini poi il tavolino. Controllo' i capelli allo specchio. Non riusciva piu' a stare fermo. Ando' in terrazza a fumarsi una sigaretta, guardando giu' in strada. Il tocchetto di fumo era ancora intatto. Voleva condividerlo con Edo.<br/>Il campanello suono' finalmente. Le sue gambe iniziarono a tremare mentre si avviava ad aprire. Una strana agitazione lo pervadeva mentre aspettava l'ascensore, con la porta socchiusa. <br/>Finalmente arrivo'. Edoardo gli si paro' davanti. Dopo tutto quel tempo pote' assaporare quegli occhi, quel sorriso. </p><p>I ricordi sono solo fotografie sbiadite che ci aiutano a non impazzire. </p><p>Ma tutto questo ormai apparteneva al passato. Lauro era bloccato li', davanti alla porta di casa, a contemplarlo con un sorriso ebete, finalmente in pace col mondo.</p><p>"Ao' che me fai entra'?" Edo gli fece l'occhiolino, ridendo e spingendo il suo amico nell'appartamento. Si abbracciarono. Ancora non sembrava vero a nessuno dei due<br/>"Daje che se famo tre giorni come 'na volta" disse ridendo Edo, mentre andava verso il bagno a rinfrescarsi dopo il lungo viaggio. Lauro aveva gia' preparato il superalcolico e i bicchierini sul tavolino vicino al divano. Cercava di comportarsi da gentleman. Doveva avere pazienza. Essere sobrio, non impulsivo.<br/>Cos'avrebbe dato per un bacio di quelli da mozzare il fiato, le mani dappertutto, un bacio da fargli impazzire il cazzo nei pantaloni. Ma voleva resistere stavolta. Era sempre lui quello frettoloso, che non voleva aspettare. Questa volta avrebbero fatto con calma. Magari dopo aver parlato, dopo aver visto la TV, dopo cena.<br/>Edo gli si sedette accanto, vicinissimo, quasi schiacciato contro il fianco, per riempire finalmente un vuoto che solo ora si accorgeva di quanto fosse stato doloroso, da lasciarlo senza fiato.</p><p>Lauro aveva gia' versato i primi due shottini, che buttarono giu' con un brindisi. Il cantante non aveva ancora mangiato nulla -perche? ce n'e' forse bisogno, quando l'unico tuo bisogno e' su un treno sempre piu' vicino? - e senti' il liquido bruciargli leggermente lo stomaco. Non si sarebbe certo fermato per cosi' poco. Reggeva bene lui, poi non c'era neanche il problema di tornare a casa stavolta. <br/>Non aveva neanche notato che Edo lo guardava, perso com'era nei suoi pensieri. Col l'indice gli frego' delicatamente l'angolo della bocca, rimasto umido dal liquido giallo e Lauro senti' un calore venirgli da dentro. Sperava di non essere arrossito... Edo fermo' le sue paranoie prendendogli il viso e baciandolo delicatamente, sfiorandolo appena. </p><p>Era tutto cosi' diverso dal loro primo bacio, in quella cantina umida che usavano per le prove.</p><p>Saranno state le due o le tre di notte. Lauro era un pischelletto magrolino con il cuore che esplodeva di rabbia e paure. Avevano scritto e cantato per ore. Finche' non era successo. Si stavano riposando su un vecchio divano passandosi una canna, l'ennesima della giornata, finche' non si erano trovati abbracciati. Il bacio, partito da Edoardo in un moto di tenerezza, si era insinuato rabbioso tra loro due, come una conseguenza naturale della loro amicizia, un bacio graffiato, violento, volto a marcare il territorio, un patto tra due uomini, ma con l'animo cosi' fragile.<br/>Non ne avevano poi parlato per giorni, non erano imbarazzati dal gesto, perche' in quel momento era l'unica cosa che potessero fare. E lo sapevano entrambi. </p><p>Lauro era finalmente li' davanti a lui. Era completamente nudo, appaggiato sulle ginocchia e sulle mani mentre Edoardo contemplava quel corpo gracile ma perfetto, quel ragazzetto che lo aveva stregato, non si sa come.<br/>"Nun so frocio, me piacciono le pischelle"  E invece erano cominciate le carezze in quegli abbracci ubriachi che li riportavano a casa, si erano confortati e divertiti con baci sempre piu spinti, le lingue in bocca, sui denti, giu in gola fino a non capire piu niente.<br/>A non capire perche finivano entrambi stravolti ed eccitati, con quei cazzi duri a tirar la stoffa dellle mutande, assolutamente inutili a nascondere qualcosa. E anche adesso, davanti a quel corpo cosi' pronto per lui, il sesso di Edoardo, pulsava gonfio e rigido, impaziente per quella che sarebbe stata la loro prima volta. <br/>Edoardo aveva gia' avuto esperienze con altri uomini, ma mai con un ragazzo vergine. <br/>"Ao', nun l'ho fatto mai.. che ce pensi te a tutto?" gli aveva detto un po' preoccupato Lauro, sistemandosi sul vecchio materasso, sopra al letto cigolante. Per tutta risposta aveva ricevuto una carezza sui capelli, dopodiche' Edo lo aveva stretto  per i fianchi premendoglisi contro.<br/>Prese a strofinarsi su di lui, il cazzo duro a massaggiargli le natiche, ancora chiuse. Improvvisamente Edo gli afferro' i glutei, allargandoli a scoprire quel  buchino che tra poco sarebbe stato suo. Indirizzo'la sua cappella verso quello stretto anfratto senza forzarlo, solo per fargli sentire la sua presenza, quello che tra poco sarebbe finito tra le sue carni, nell'unico posto giusto al mondo.<br/>Lauro si eccito' visibilmente a quei tocchi, Inizio' ad ansimare, accasciandosi col viso sul materasso, ancora saldamente ancorato sulle ginocchia.<br/>"Mo' iniziamo Laure'" gli disse Edo in un soffio. Si scosto' appena. Divaricandolo ancora di piu' gli fece colare la sua saliva nel solco esposto. Velocemente punto' di nuovo il suo sesso, completamente eccitato, su quel forellino stretto, iniziandondo a spingere, insinuandosi dolorosamente in quella carne giovane e inviolata. Millimetro dopo millimetro. Gli teneva un fianco e con l'altra mano accarezzava quella schiena sudata e tremante mentre con lentezza entrava dentro di lui, prendendo possesso del suo corpo, impalandolo senza fermarsi ai lamenrti che provenivano da Lauro.<br/>Era quasi arrivato a meta' quando si fermo' per fargli prendere fiato. <br/>Questi si sentiva come mai prima d'ora. Il dolore era pulsante, gli annebbiava la vista ma allo stesso tempo, non era mai stato cosi' eccitato. Il dolore fisico si mischiava in maniera cosi' perfetta al piacere che non ci capiva piu' niente.<br/>Il suo culo si stringeva ancora attorno al cazzo di Edoardo che decise che era arrivato il momento. "Indietro un se torna" disse tra i denti con un sospiro. Sistemo' meglio Lauro, che si lamento' per un attimo, prima che Edoardo lo afferrasse saldamente per i fianchi e affondasse con un'unica, potente spinta, tutto dentro al suo sfintere.<br/>Ci era riuscito. Aveva marchiato a fuooco questo pischelletto. Era suo adesso. Non importa con quante altre persone sarebbe andato a letto. E anche Lauro lo sapeva.<br/>"Oh piccole', prova a rilassarte che te piace de piu'" disse muovendosi dentro per allargarlo al meglio. Non aveva mai affondato il suo cazzo in un culo cosi stretto e la cosa lo eccitava parecchio<br/>Piano piano Lauro inizio' a muoversi sotto di lui, nonostante il bruciore che non lo abbandonava. Iniziarono cosi' una danza in cui i loro giovani corpi nudi <br/>si avvicinavano e si allontanavano per entrare meglio uno dentro l'altro. Edoardo aveva finalmente preso a pomparlo con forza da dietro, facendolo mugolare di piacere misto a dolore, meno forte dell'inizio , ma ancora presente, quasi un promemoria di quel passaggio all'eta' adulta con quello che era diventato il suo maestro. Sentiva la calda e ruvida frizione di quel corpo estraneo dentro di se', Lauro, e ad ogni affondo gli pareva piu' familiare, piu' naturale, era quello per cui erano fatti, l'uno per l'altro.<br/>Mancava ormai poco a entrambi al raggiungimento dell'orgasmo, cosi' Edoardo, con uno schiaffetto sul culo, si tiro' fuori, facendolo girare.<br/>Lo fece sistemare sulla schiena, le gambe raccolte contro il petto, aperte, oscenamente aperte per lui, come una puttana.<br/>Solo allora noto' qualche goccia di sangue che bagnava lo sfintere spaccato di Lauro. Ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo. <br/>La sua principessa era stata deflorata e ora bisognava finire il lavoro. Si avvento' su di lui, il cazzo in tiro contro il suo culo, senza esitazione o pieta' stavolta.<br/>Entro' a forza, affondando completamente e muovendosi avanti e indietro a scopargli quel culo rotto dal piacere.<br/>Lauro digrignava i denti, cercando di non urlare. Il viso era scosso e si contraeva ad ogni affondo, gli occhi ormai vitrei, i capelli spettinati.<br/>Edoardo era quasi al limite. Lo afferro' piu' saldamente e con tutta la forza che aveva entro' prepotentemente in lui, quattro, cinque volte finche non venne copiosamente.<br/>Si abbandono' su di lui, ancora col cazzo dentro quell'anfratto bagnato di sperma e sangue. Finalmente si decise ad occuparsi di Lauro. Si tiro' su e senza uscire e con pochi<br/>tocchi sapienti, fece venire Lauro, ancora prigioniero sotto di se'. Si abbandono' tremante, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro affannoso. Sapeva che quel giorno la sua vita  era cambiata. <br/>Si ritrovo' con Edo sopra di lui ad accarezzargli il viso, i capelli, a lasciargli morbdi baci sulle labbra riarse. Ancora dentro di lui. Dentro il suo corpo e dentro la sua anima.</p><p>Si addormentarono cosi, nel piu tenero ed eccitante abbraccio degli amanti.</p><p>E ancora oggi, dopo anni, il loro rapporto non aveva perso quella dolcezza e quella passione dell'inizio. Non si poteva determinare con precisione quando tutto era iniziato. Lauro sapeva solo che ad un certo punto c'era stata una svolta che aveva portato una luce colorata dentro la sua vita. Una luce di nome Edoardo. E adesso,anche se solo per tre giorni, lo avrebbe condotto nel loro posto magico, dove nessun altro aveva il permesso di entrare o guardare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>